Greek Tragedy
by Queen Kakia
Summary: What's the best way to keep the Hogwarts students safe from Voldemort? Duh, bring them to a country even *he* won't venture to. The land of the free and the home of the brave.


Title: Harry Potter and the Greek Tragedy  
Author: Kakia  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Nobody looked up when the three children appeared on the sidewalk. It seemed like they'd always been there. They didn't *look* strange. So nobody noticed them as they walked toward the crowd around the man giving the speech. Nobody gave them a second look when the man split his pants. And nobody saw them walking away--they were all too busy laughing.  
  
When they were about a block away, the boy, who had been struggling to hold in a laugh for quite some time now, finally let it out. He doubled up in hyserics and couldn't walk anymore. The two girls gave each other looks and waited for him.  
  
"That was hilarious!" he exclaimed as soon as he could talk again. "That was *great*! You're a genius, Electra!"  
  
The girl with the flame red hair grinned. "I know I am."  
  
The girl with the short blonde hair looked worried. "Who is that guy, anyway?"  
  
Electra rolled her eyes. "He *was* my dad's boss, until he fired him. Prick."  
  
"What?" The blonde girl stopped and looked at Electra in astonishment. Like she was really surprised. Sure. "You have to stop getting me into trouble like that. I didn't ask for it."  
  
"Hey, you're our friend, right?" the boy pointed out. "That's asking for trouble all in itself. Plus, you didn't get into any trouble."  
  
"See, he's right," Electra agreed.  
  
"Daemon's *always* right," the blond girl groaned. There was something about the boy that could sway anyone to whatever side he wanted. He was well-suited to become a lawyer.  
  
"It's my touch," Daemon bragged, grinning. "I'm special."  
  
"So am I," Electra jumped in. They reached the subway entrance that they'd been heading for and started walking down the stairs. Instead of it getting darker, though, the light actually became brighter until it seemed like the middle of a sunny day. "Let me guess--Elissa already got all her books except the one they didn't have in stock yet the day she got the letter."  
  
Elissa, the blonde, blushed. "So sue me--I'm responsible."  
  
"The word is 'geeky,'" Electra corrected. It was so fun to push her best friend's buttons; she got worked up so easily. All you had to do was tease her a little, and she'd go totally defensive.  
  
"I'm not a geek!" the little screechy voice made both Electra and Daemon laugh. "Just because I care about important things and you two are immature and shallow and materialistic..." she stopped when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. Her two "friends" were doubled over in laughter. "Some friends you are."  
  
"Sorry, Lissa," Daemon grinned, giving her a little hug. "You're just cute, that's all." They walked towards the bookstore.  
  
Suddenly, a small owl with an envelope in his mouth came flying by and landed on Daemon's shoulder. It was Ophelia, a black bird that he'd recieved from his parents for his 15th birthday. He looked confused--obviously, he wasn't expected mail--but took the envelope and opened it. After reading it (and probably rereading it five times to make his friends impatient), he looked up, beaming. "You know my cousin Ron Weasley?" They nodded. There were countless stories about the famous Ron Weasley, and Electra had heard all of them about ten times. "You know how he goes to Hogwarts?" With Dumbledore. Electra's great-great-uncle and the pride of the family. Not that it took much to be the best person in *her* family.  
  
"Okay, what's going on with Hogwarts?" Elissa finally demanded, as they walked towards the sections for their books. Lanyegh only required a few books, and they had their own section in the store, which was arranged by grade order.  
  
"They're coming here for the year," Daemon announced. He folded the note up and put it in his pocket. Electra tried to grab it, but he pulled back.  
  
"Why?" she asked, picking books off the shelf and putting them into her cart. There would definitely be enough room in Lanyegh's huge building. But why would they drag a whole schoolfull of children all the way from England?  
  
"I don't know; some Voldemort stuff," he replied casually, finishing picking out books. He started to wheel the cart to the cashier, leaving the girls behind at the textbook section. "Dumbledore thinks it's safer here."  
  
"So we're going to finally meet Ron?" Elissa asked his retreating figure. Ron the Amazing. Electra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, color me estactic," Electra cheered with mock anticipation. Ron actually sounded great, but what's a little sarcasm when it helps you reign over people?  
  
They followed Daemon to the cash register. After buying all the books, the trio headed back up to the city streets and walked a few blocks to the nearest Starbucks.  
  
They discussed the upcoming school year over a frappucino, an iced cappucino, and an iced mocha. "I have Lofehr for Transiguration," Daemon complained. "I've heard he's a jerk."  
  
Electra could confirm that. "Yeah, Jake had him last year. What a prick." Her older brother had complained every day the whole year and during the better part of the summer. She pulled out a schedule from her bag. "Ugh...I have him, too. Who do you have, Liss?"  
  
Elissa took the piece of paper out of her messenger bag and studied it carefully. "I have Ms. Gretel Raven." The name meant nothing to any of them, and she shrugged. "I guess she's new."  
  
They were forever getting new teachers. It was probably the fault of the kids--the children at Lanyegh were horrible, rotten little demons. Except for the few angels, like Elissa.  
  
"Why can't all of you be more like Elissa?" many teachers had asked them over the past few years. "Look at the way she sits, obediantly at her desk, taking notes, while the rest of you act on whatever impulses go on in those heads of yours!"  
  
It usually caused a lot of eye rolling and groaning. Nobody in the class actually disliked Elissa, but a lot of them wouldn't hesitate to admit that they'd rather have her in a different class.  
  
Electra snapped herself back into the present as Daemon was saying something about "-home. We're going out for dinner tonight." He got up, gave each of them a quick hug, and walked out of the store.  
  
They watched him go, and subconciously rose from their seats to go. "Want to come over?" Elissa asked. "We have plenty of food."  
  
She could have kissed her right now, if she were the kind of person who showed her emotions in public. Anything to be away from home. "Thanks. Let's go."  
  
They threw their beverages into the garbage and walked out of the store. 


End file.
